


Fool

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, M/M, its mostly friendship, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: When Youngjae is feeling lost, his friends come to the rescue,





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I had on Tumbr for Yongguk coming to comfort Youngjae when he was betrayed by a close friend.

Youngjae was shaking.

He was shaking in anger. He was upset too but his anger got the best. He was home alone wonder how he could have been so stupid to trust someone so much and to love someone so much, who would just betray him like that and leave him like that.

Youngjae was heartbroken and all he wanted to do was lay here in his bed under his blankets forever. His room is dark, his curtails are shut and all his lights are turned off.

He couldn’t face the world like this.

He couldn’t face his friends.

He couldn’t face Yongguk.

He smiles a little at the thought of Yongguk. He was always so sweet and caring and he looked out for him. Youngjae frowns as he thinks back to Yongguk warning him about his friend. But Youngjae didn’t believe him and now that he was left behind, Youngjae felt ashamed. He should have trusted his friends and he should have trusted Yongguk.

Yongguk and the rest of his friends had no reason to lie. He sees that now but it’s too late. His friends are probably angry with him and don’t even care about him anymore.

Youngjae can feel the tears threatening to slide down his face. He lets out a sob before he buries his head under his blankets and curls into a little ball.

He isn’t sure how long he ends up lying in bed until he is asleep.

A hand pulling the blanket away from him wakes him up. Youngjae screams a little in surprise and sits up look at who dared to so rudely wake him up. And of course it’s Daehyun. Daehyun has his stupid wide smile on his face.

“What the hell?”

“Nice to see you too, sunshine”, Daehyun replies happily.

“What are you doing here?” Youngjae asks.

“To get your ass out of this apartment! I think you have sulked enough, no?” Daehyun says, his smile still on his face.

“No…I mean, why are you still here for me?” Youngjae asks as he starts to feel the tears well up in his eyes again and Daehyun just smiled.

“You think one stupid fight would scare me away?” Daehyun asks and Youngjae is tempted to just jump up and hug his best friend.

Daehyun must have read his mind as Daehyun sits on the bed next to him and hugs him tightly. Daehyun lets him cry into his chest as he just rubs his back.

“It’s ok, Jae…everyone is waiting to see you”

“Everyone?”

Daehyun nods with a smile and with a little help from Daehyun, Youngjae eats breakfast, washes up and gets dressed. Daehyun then drags him outside and towards the familiar café.

Youngjae feels nervous as he sees the familiar group of people sitting at the table together. He sees Yongguk and feels his heart skip a beat.

“Hey!”

The group of guys look up and smile at him. Junhong jumps up on his feet and rushes to instantly hug him.

“Whoa there!” Youngjae says with a little laugh as he stumbles back. Junhong hugs him tightly and says, “I missed you hyung!” and Youngjae laughs and hugs him back. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeing of Junhong’s hug.

He then feels someone pat his head. He looks up to see Himchan who has a bright smile on his face.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself”, Youngjae replies shyly.

“Are you ok?” Himchan asks and Youngjae just nods.

Jongup is standing there next to Junhong now and he is smiling too. Youngjae smiles back. Once his friends moved away from him, he can see Yongguk finally. He has a wide smile on his face and Youngjae can feel the tears well up again as he gulps down the lump in his throat.

“Yongguk…”

“Hey”, Yongguk says softly as he stands up.

“Yongguk…I’m so sorry”, Youngjae says as he lets out a sob and Yongguk frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Yongguk asks as he slowly starts to walk towards him. Youngjae feels the tears slide down his face as he practically runs towards Yongguk and hugs him tightly.

“I am so sorry…I should have listened to you! I’m so stupid!” Youngjae says between sobs and Yongguk relaxes in his arms and slowly wraps his hands around Youngjae.

“It’s fine, Jae”, Youngguk says softly as Youngjae carries on sobbing. “It’s fine now”, Yongguk says and starts to rub his back in a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry to all of you, I was being a fool”, Youngjae says as he finally pulls away from Yongguk’s arms. He looks at all his friends and with an embarrassed smile on his face. Yongguk gently wipes his tears away and pats his head.

“It’s ok, we all get blinded when we are in love”, Himchan says and joins Yongguk in patting his head.

“Thank you…” Youngjae says softly and Yongguk smiles at him.

“How are you feeling?” Yongguk asks and Youngjae smiles back at Yongguk as he rubs away the last remaining tears.

Youngjae knew he was ok now, he had his friends and he has Yongguk.

“Much better with you here”

Yongguk gets shy as he feels heat rise on his face and Youngjae wants to kiss him.

“Wow, we are just background characters”, Himchan says and Youngjae just turns towards him sticks his tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> *in mino's voice* I was a foooooo ooooo oool


End file.
